A Little Thing Called Love
by touchnotthecat
Summary: yeah I know sappie title but bare with me here Greg Sanders falls for a girl with ties to the CSI Lab, before she even met him. Rating may change, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so this is my first CSI fanfic so go easy on me, it is pretty light hearted, uh, well at least it is for now, rating may change, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or CBS

Chapter One

Cassandra continued to furiously type the order into the computer as the person rattled on the phone, why would anyone want five hundred copies of Wuthering Heights? Cassie found it dull and insipid, but she typed it in anyway.

Cassie ran her hand through her shoulder length brown hair. It was straight until you came to the ends at which point it curled, very strange. Her big green eyes stood out shockingly in her thin face. She was about 5'8" and thin, though she saw her self more as gangly. Opposed to her four sisters, who all had gorgeous figures and blonde hair and blue eyes, she was defiantly the odd one out.

The bell on the door jangled. Cassie looked up to see an elderly woman stagger into the bookstore. Cassie pinched the bridge of her nose, it was three minutes to five and this had to have been the longest day recorded and it just got longer. The woman was going to be in the store for an eternity.

"Don't you just hate it when that happens?" A voice said to her. She didn't look up.

"Yes," She said taking the book the person handed to her.

"Wow,"

"M'eh," She said making a noncommittal noise hoping the person would take the point she wasn't interested in what shocked them.

"You have got to be the most beautiful person I have ever seen." At that Cassie looked up ready to tell the letch to take his book and leave. But she was quite surprised at him.

He was tall about 6', he had dark hair with blonde high lights, it looked like he had just stepped out of a wind tunnel but the hairdo suited him. He was wearing loose jeans and a leather racing bike jacket, he also had big dark eyes. In a word he was gorgeous. Cassie couldn't help but let her mouth fall open at his heart-stopping smile.

"Excuse me miss?" Cassie didn't look away from this guys beautiful eyes.

"Uh huh?" She said, feeling rather stupid.

"Could you point me in the isle of sex games?" That caught Cassie attention. The guy turned around as well to stare at the little old woman. She smiled sweetly at them both, "Now I have your attention miss, could you tell me where the books on gardening are?"

Cassie smile and blushed, "Sure, I'll be right there." Cassie stepped out from behind the counter and walked over to the old lady quite certain the guy was still looking at her. "This way." She was glad she had decided to wear her favourite leather pants and cream cashmere sweater.

After the two women had stepped behind a bookshelf Cassie let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding in. The old woman was looking at her. "That young man is quite nice looking isn't he?"

Cassie nodded noncommittally, the old lady added, "Nice toush too." Cassie looked at the old woman and laughed.

"Can I help you with anything else?" The woman shook her head.

"No, you go bag him, I'll take the next one." She said winking.

Stepping out from behind the shelf Cassie shook her head laughing to herself. When she was back behind the counter she realised the guy was still there. He was giving her a half smile.

"What's so funny?" He asked '_he was sooo cute_!' was all that kept running through Cassie's mind.

"The older generation," She answered and then realised just how stupid that sounded.

"Ah," He said, probably thinking she was a completely insane. "My name is Greg Sanders," He held out his hand. She took it and gave it a quick shake.

She couldn't help but notice he had big hands '_you know what big hands mean? Big feet and big feet mean_…' She stopped her self in mid thought.

"Cassandra Stokes," He looked a little surprised.

"Stokes? As in Nick Stokes?" She smiled at his question.

"Y'up, he is my big brother," He raised his eyebrows.

"No joke?"

"No joke?"

"Huh," He nodded taking in her answer.

"How do you know Nick?" Cassie asked.

"Oh I work with him,"

"You're a CSI?" She asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Huh, you just don't look like a CSI, mind you neither does my brother so…" Cassie trailed off wishing she had something witty or funny to say but unfortunately she didn't, her mind was completely blank, then something hit her. "So your Sanders?"

He nodded smiling, "That would be me."

"Okay," Cassie was even more shocked, he brother had mentioned a Sanders a few times but this was not what she was expecting. She would have guessed he was some pimply, shut in, geek. And this Greg Sanders was none of those things.

"Do you want to grab a coffee?" She looked at him.

"Sure," She looked at the back of the store; she could still see the old lady looking at books through the shelves. "I have to close up first." He nodded and as if reading Cassie's thoughts the old woman shuffled out from behind the shelves.

"Nothing I want, Good night dear."

"Good night," Cassie called out after the old woman.

"Ready?" Greg asked.

"Yeah," Said Cassie grabbing her black denim jacket and purse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"So, you have any sibling's aside from Nick?" Greg asked watching Cassandra closely as they sat in a small independent coffee shop.

"Yeah, another brother and four sisters." Cassie answered nodding her head.

"WOW!" He said raising his eyebrows smiling at her, "Where do you rank?"

"Youngest, and all around misfit." She said smiling and nodding.

"I find that hard to believe that," Greg said smiling at her.

"Oh believe me. No blonde hair, no blue eyes, not a cheerleader, practically another species." She said laughing. He smiled.

"So not a cheerleader in high school?"

"Oh, god no, I can barely touch my toes,"

"Really?"

"Yeah," She said blushing.

"Huh," He said nodding.

"Do you have any sibling's?" Cassie asked.

"No, just me."

"Really?"

"Y'up,"

"Huh,"

"So if you weren't a cheerleader what did you do in high school?"

"You really want to know?" Cassie asked a little surprised.

"I find it very interesting what people where like in high school and how they actually are," Cassie nodded at Greg's theory. She glanced at him.

"Art," He nodded at her answer, "What did you do?"

"Science Club," She smiled at his honest answer.

"That is so cute," He laughed at her comment.

"Well, then I don't mind so much."

She smiled at him then looked at her watch. "I am sorry I have to go and pick my dog up from the vet's."

Greg nodded, "What type of dog?"

"German Shepard,"

"Wow, quite a dog,"

"I know. Well anyway this was really fun."

"Yeah it was," Greg said standing up with her. "Would like to have dinner sometime,"

She studied his face. "Yeah I would, here is my number," She scribbled down the seven digits on a napkin.

"Thanks,"

"My pleasure, give me a call, we can work something out."

"Sound good." He said smiling.

"Sounds perfect," Cassie said.

"Well, I talk too you later then,"

"Yeah, do that." Cassie all of a sudden really wished she didn't have to go pick up Sheba. "Well, bye," She said not being able to stop an enormous smile spreading across her face.

"Bye,"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay so it has been a while since I updated sorry, hope you like the new chappie!

Chapter Three

"You can't stay,"

"Why not?"

"I am not quite sure…" Cassie said between the kisses as Greg tried to pull her arm out of the sweaters sleeve. They were on her bed in her apartment making out.

"There has to be some reason," He said moving the kisses from her mouth to her neck.

"No, honestly there was just can't seem to remember right now is all," She said her Texan accent coming through.

"Well, it can't have been all that important," He answered back.

"No I suppose not."

It had been two months since Greg had hit on Cassie. They had been meeting for breakfast…lunch…dinner…any mealtime really. Usually if they were going to be staying over they stayed at his apartment but at that point in time Cassie's apartment was closer to the restaurant.

* * *

Cassie pushed the hair out of her face as she put the coffee pot on the element. She set out her two favourite mugs on the counter and put the right amount of sugar and milk in each. She had told Greg to stay in bed she would bring in the morning coffee. She wrapped her arms around her self. She was wearing the light blue shirt Greg had worn to dinner.

The reason why he couldn't stay over never really did hit her but it was something…. something big. She looked over at the calendar. _It was Sunday…. Sunday…what happens on Sundays?_ Terror clutched Cassie's stomach.

"Shit!" She picked up her phone and hit speed dial. The phone was ringing.

"Sorry, I'm not here right now, leave message," There was a beep but before Cassie heard it she hung up. "Shit," She said to her self again.

There was a knock on the door, "SHIT!" Then the door swung open.

Nick walked in and looked at her. "Hey little sis," He said flashing her a big smile.

"Hey Nick, uh…listen,"

"So how was your week, mine was hell,"

"Really? Well, uh, look…."

"Oh yeah, Sandy was a real pain, you know lets go to this dinner party, how about this one? Wanna go to this show?" Her brother continued to rattle on about what his girlfriend wanted to do while Cassie was silently praying that Greg had gone back to sleep.

Every Sunday Nick would come over, bring doughnuts and she would make coffee and they would catch up.

"Look, Nick I am not feeling so well," She interrupted him. She hated lying to her big brother but it was infinitely better then what would happen if he found out she had spent the night with Greg.

His face filled of concern, "Really? Look you go to bed I will get you something to eat." He took her hand and headed to the bedroom.

"NO!" Cassie yelled, Nick looked at her raising an eyebrow, "I mean I am gonna lie on the sofa, I have Sheba here to look after me, I'll be fine, you go and hang out with your buddies and we can meet tomorrow after work okay?"

"I dunno," Nick said as Cassie dragged him toward the door.

"I swear Nick I'll be fine,"

"What's going on?" Both of the Stokes siblings turned at the third voice.

Low and behold Greg was standing in the doorway of her bedroom in his boxers and tank top. He was rubbing his hand over his face and then put it through his hair messing it up even more. He looked groggy. He seemed to finally get Cassie and Nick in focus. Greg's eyes went the size of saucers.

Cassie chanced a look at Nick his mouth was open as if the horrific scene in front of him made no sense. He shook his head making no noise. Then he seemed to snap back to life with an enthusiastic scream of, "I am gonna kill you!"

He pushed Cassie aside as he charged at Greg. Greg ducked back into the bedroom. Nick disappeared only to reappear moments later being lead by Greg who ran out the bedroom and dodged around the dinning table. Sheba started to bark. Nick went on the other side of the table so if one moved the other did too.

"I can't believe you! I knew I didn't like you deep down and now I know why!" Nick yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" Greg said panicked.

"Yes you did! MY SISTER!" Nick yelled.

"Nick, be reasonable!" Cassie yelled. Greg made a desperate dash and made it into the bathroom and locked the door. Nick slammed into the door and started to bang on the door.

"Open the door GREG!" Nick yelled yarding on the doorknob. Cassie wrenched her seething brother off the door.

"NICK!" She yelled he looked at her, "CALM DOWN!" She yelled again not really sure why she was still yelling.

"But he-

"I have been dating him for two months, Nick!"

"WHAT!" Nick yelled dashing her bathroom door again.

"NICK!" Cassie yelled again.

He looked at her, took two deep breaths then said, "Look, I am willing to deal with this in an adult manor," Cassie exhaled meaningfully but Nick ignored her. "Get dressed! Him too! I want you both down stairs in fifteen minutes!"

"You aren't Dad!" Cassie said indignant at being bossed around. Nick pointed an accusatory finger in her face.

"Don't push me Cassandra! Fifteen minutes!" He turned on his heel and stormed out the apartment slamming the door behind him. Cassie jumped at the sound.

She shook her head and turned to the bathroom door. Knocking on it quietly it opened a crack and Greg's big brown eye appeared. "Is he gone?"

"Y'up," Cassie said nodding. He opened the door.

"Well, it isn't like I was scared or anything," Cassie giggled wrapping her arms around his chest hugging him.

"I know, baby, but all the same we should get dressed." He nodded vigorously.

"Defiantly,"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Cassie walked down the stairs and looked around. Greg squeezed her hand and pointed at the door. There was Nick waiting and watching them closely.

They came down the rest of the stairs stopping in front of Nick. Cassie turned and kissed Greg on the cheek. "I'll call you okay?" He nodded not saying anything.

She smiled weakly at him as Nick grabbed her upper arm and dragged her out of the apartment building into the hot sunny day. The walked across the street and went into a small café.

"You get us a table," Nick said curtly not looking at her. He walked over to get them both latte's.

Cassie sat down in a corner table. She considered making a break for the door but before she really could Nick sat down across from her. He looked at her with a hard emotionless expression.

"So," Cassie said breaking the uncomfortable silence, "How is life treating you?" She smiled weakly at her big brother.

"What are you doing?" He demanded ignoring her question.

"What do you mean?"

"With Greg!" He yelled. Cassie glanced around and saw a few people look up at them. She looked at her brother.

"You see, when a girl and a boy meet each other and they like each other they go one dates, with the ultimate goal being marriage. Right now I am only worried about him ever talking to me again thanks to you!"

"What if he breaks your heart? I have to work with him!"

"So? It is my heart not yours!"

"Yeah, but you are my little sister!"

"I am also my own person, I need to live my life Nick, and I really like Greg."

Nick put his head in his hands. He looked at her with a hand over his mouth then rubbed his face with it. "Look, I just…don't know what is going on with you. We never talk anymore."

Cassie sighed at her brother's sad words. She put her hand over his lovingly. "Nick we never talked."

He looked at her, "Sure we did."

"No we didn't. You were already long graduated when I started high school, you went to university before you could do the whole 'touch my sister and I'll kill you thing,'" Nick looked crushed at her words. "But that is okay because George got to do it which he couldn't with Christen or Angelica, so he got to do it with Nicola and I. Anyway, I like having you as a friend-big-brother instead of another-father-big-brother."

She smiled at him weakly. He looked at the table, "Say hypothetically I let you go out with him, hypothetically now, do I have to be okay with it?"

Cassie smiled at her big brothers words, "No, just as long as you don't beat him up."

"I am not making any promises." Nick said smiling.

The door of the café opened and both of the Stokes turned to see who was coming in. Greg stood in the doorway. He saw Nick and looked ready to bolt. Cassie smiled and waved him over.

Carefully, always making sure he could make a quick escape Greg made his way over to the table. He sat down beside Cassie and looked at Nick, "So…"

"We're fine," said Cassie answering his unasked question. Greg exhaled and smiled.

"I will just say if you hurt her, I'll hurt you," Greg nodded at Nick's words. "So, you guys all ready for the weekend?"

Cassie looked at her brother confused, so did Greg. "Why? What for?" Cassie asked not sure she wanted her brother to answer. Greg looked at Cassie then back at Nick.

"The camping trip," Cassie raised her eyebrow at her brother.

"Nick what are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on Cassie, you know the family's annual camping trip," Cassie's mouth fell open as Greg's eyes opened wider at the words.

"Nick, that isn't until next month," Cassie ground out through clenched teeth.

"Didn't you get the e-mail? Yeah next weekend, looks like you'll be meeting the parents Greg," Nick stood up and slapped a heavy hand on Greg's shoulder. "I'll call mom and tell her to get another sleeping bag. It'll be great." Nick gave an over enthusiastic smile and walked out the café.

Cassie looked at the stunned Greg and smiled weakly, "You like camping?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am sorry I haven't updated lately, I have been rather busy with school, anyway I am hoping to update more often now, enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter Five

Cassandra leaned against the brick wall waiting. She had just left her last chemistry class, she had come into school early due to the fact she had been on the phone all night with her parents making certain Nick hadn't been bluffing hadn't helped her tired state of mind.

And unfortunately he hadn't been the camping trip was that weekend, and with only three days it had been hard to secure airline tickets to Dallas, and a rent a car for herself and Greg, she had declined the offer to leave early with Nick and Sandy, his current girlfriend to drive down. She looked up from her day planner. It turned out her father had a late fishing trip with his work stooges; that was why the family camping trip was pushed up.

Greg was surprisingly game to meet her entire family, probably because he had never met them. Her mum was okay, it was her father and brothers she was worried about. Nick was bad enough but with George, her second oldest brother, and father to help fan the flame of protective family member she didn't even want to think about what was going to happen.

She looked up and saw Greg pull up to the curb in his Jeep. Cassie smiled and pulled her book bag over her shoulder and ran over jumping in. Greg smiled and kissed her hello.

"Hey gorgeous,"

"Hey baby," Cassie responded smiling at him.

They peeled out of the medical school parking lot and headed back into the city.

"Where too?" Greg asked concentrating on the road.

"Mexico?" He looked over at her smiling.

"I think that would cut into the camping trip jamboree," Cassie scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Oh nothing," Cassie did her best to shrug off the question but Greg wouldn't let go of it.

"Something's up," He glanced at her. She looked at him and decided to be honest.

"Do you really want to meet my family?"

"Yeah, or I wouldn't go,"

"Really? You aren't just going because you were caught out by my brother?" He glanced at her again at her words.

"Do you not want me there?" Cassie looked at him; she had really put her foot in her mouth this time.

"No, I am thrilled you are coming, I was going to ask you anyway when I was supposed to be going, but I don't want you to go against your will, I will understand completely if you feel forced into this."

Greg pulled over the vehicle, and looked at her, he put his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her, he pulled back and looked into her eyes, "I wouldn't miss this for the world,"

Cassie smiled at him then giggled, "If you knew my family you would,"

"How bad can they be?" Greg unbuckled and got out of the car. Cassie followed him and noticed they were at the video store.

"What are we doing?" She asked walking beside him. Greg wrapped his arm around his waist.

"I thought we could rent a movie,"

"Oh, it should be scary!"

He looked at her raising an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because then when I get scared you can be my hero and protect me!"

He laughed as they enter the store, "I like the way you think,"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Greg jumped at Cassie's scream as the phone rang. Greg looked at her, "Calm down!"

"How can I? I suggested scary not petrifying!" She said to him he smiled as she went and picked up the phone. Greg paused the movie.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cassie?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"It's mum,"

"Oh mum, you sounded different," Cassie flicked on the kitchen light as she looked over at Greg.

"Your father said that this morning, weird anyway, how are you?"

"Oh I am fine,"

"That's good,"

"Yeah, how are you and dad?"

"Oh I am fine and your father is your father," Cassie laughed, "Anyway, how is Greg?"

"Uh," Cassie was a little surprised by the question, "He's fine,"

"Oh good. Look Cassandra, your father and I were wondering if you guys would like to fly out a couple of nights early?"

Cassie was a little surprised by the request, "We would but we already have the tickets for Friday,"

"Oh your father said he would get you both tickets for Wednesday's morning flight and reimburse for the missed tickets."

"You are kinda side swiping me here mum, I mean Greg wasn't exactly planning on meeting the family this week and now it has been sort of dumped on him and he is handling it really well, but…"

"Well, that is sort of why we want you both to come early, so we could have some time with the two of you with out l your siblings around, you know get to know Greg," Her mother's voice sounded a little worried.

"Well, look I will ask Greg, it is up to him,"

"That doesn't sound like the daughter I raised,"

"Well it is mum, just a sec," She stepped out of the kitchen and looked at Greg he looked at her raising his eyebrows. "My mum wants to know if you and I will come out tomorrow instead of Friday."

Greg looked very surprised by the question more so then she had been. "Uh…what time is the flight?"

"I dunno, just a sec," Cassie raised to the phone to her ear again, "What time would the flight be mum?"

"Oh…um, just a second," Cassie could here her mother yell in the background, "Richard!"

"Yes?" She could hear her father respond from another room no doubt.

"What time would Cassie and Greg's flight be again?"

"Oh uh, maybe around ten in the morning,"

She heard her mother raise the phone again, "Did you catch that?"

"Yes, I did mum, but the would be impossible, we have to pack…and…there just isn't time!"

"Of course there is!" Cassie sighed, "Unless you don't want to see your dear old parents,"

Cassie scoffed, "Just a minute I will ask Greg," She looked over at Greg who looked at her raising his eyebrows again, "Ten tomorrow morning," Greg chocked on the coke he was drinking.

He looked at her, his watch, and then back at her, "Sure, if it means that much to your parents, fine no problems here." Cassie smiled at Greg.

She lifted the phone to her ear. "Greg said it would be fine,"

"Oh brilliant, we will see you kids tomorrow then, oh it will be fabulous, then he can meet the rest of the family,"

"Right, look mum, I have to pack then Greg will need to go home and pack, so I gotta go,"

"Oh of course, I love you dear,"

"I love you too mum," Cassie hung up sighing.

She walked over to the back of the coach and wrapped her arms around Greg's shoulders. "You are too wonderful." She rested his chin on her shoulder

"Yeah I know," He replied kissing her cheek. She looked at him.

"I will pack, it won't take long then we can go to your place and you can pack and stay there tonight, it is closer to the airport anyway."

"Sounds like a plan."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Cassie yawned and leaned her head on Greg's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his. He looked at her and smiled. Her father had come through, when they went to the American Airlines desk not only were their tickets waiting for them but they were first class tickets.

So now Greg and Cassie were sitting in first class seats on a Boeing 7-47. Greg looked at her.

"Do you wanna hear a quick sketch of my family? So you aren't walking in there unarmed," He laughed.

"Sure,"

"Okay," Cassie pulled her feet up under her and wrapped Greg's arm around her. "Two years ago my dad was bumped up from state DA to state Supreme Court,"

"Wow,"

"Yeah, I know, my mum on the other hand has always been a public defender, they had been married 45 years."

"Wow, that is amazing,"

"Yeah I know," Cassie was going to add that she hoped to be married as long when she got married but bit back the comment for some reason. "Uh, Nick is the oldest and you know him. Then there is Christen, she is second oldest, is married to a man named Rick, who is almost exactly the same as Nick, they will both be there, they have three kids, Jeremy, Crystal, and Jonathan but no kids on this camping trip."

Greg raised his eyebrows and Cassie laughed, "No it isn't like that at all it is just that there would be too many kids."

"Ah," Was all Greg said in response.

"My second oldest sister is Angelica, she is married to a Bert and they had one son, Jackson, and are expecting twin girls, she is eight months pregnant so she can't come, they live in New York." Cassie took Greg's nodding as him saying that he followed. "Then comes George, He lives in Houston, he is a cop, he will be there no doubt." Greg smiled. "Then there is Nicola, my best friend and closest sister, she is a vet actually, so she broke the law following mould before I got the chance to." Greg laughed.

"That everybody?"

"Y'up," Cassie said looked at him.

"Ok, so let me make sure I have this, Christen is second oldest to Nick and is married to Rick and they have Jeremy, Crystal, and Jonathan,"

"Yes,"

"Then there is Angelica who is married to Bert, they have Jackson, they won't be there because they are having twins in a month,"

Cassie nodded and smiled at his progress.

"Okay then there is George, who lives in Houston and is a cop,"

Cassie interrupted him, "Oh sorry, I forgot he is engaged to Teresa, who I personally can't stand,"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Greg nodded.

"Okay then there is Nicola, does she have a spouse?" Cassie smiled at his politically correct question.

"No, she is stag,"

"Okay, no significant other with Nicola, she is a vet."

Cassie clapped her hands, "Good job,"

Greg smiled, putting his forehead against hers, "I think so," She smiled giving him a quick kiss.

"I know so, my dad is gonna love you!"

A/N: Okay so be patient it is getting to the good part, if you love this story review and tell me, if you don't care review anyway! So hoped you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay so I know where I want to go with this story but you have got to be patient because it may take a while to get there, now don't take that for me saying it is gonna get boring because it is just getting interesting! So please enjoy my story…

Chapter Eight

Cassie walked up the driveway with Greg's arms around her. He took a deep breath and she looked at him.

"You okay?" He looked at her and gave her a quick smile.

"Never better,"

"Don't worry, they will love you." He laughed and they both looked up to see two Great Dames bounding towards them. Greg smiled at Cassie's giddy smile.

"Edward! Jane!" Cassie started giving the dogs loves and Greg mimicked her petting the dogs.

"CASSIE!" The two young people looked up and saw Cassie's mother come walking towards them with her arms open.

Elizabeth Stokes was middle age but didn't look a day over fifty. Her blonde hair was styled around her head. She wore a blue blouse and cream Capri's. She wore a bright smile and had soft blue eyes. She didn't resemble Cassie in the least except in her build, the grace yet hieght.

"Mum," Cassie's mother enveloped her in an enormous hug.

"It is so good to see you!" Her mother gushed rocked from foot to foot in a sort of sway.

"Baby doll, thought you would never arrive!" The three people looked and saw Cassie's father striding towards them, the dogs bonded over to him.

Richard Stokes had silver hair and looked very much like Nick. His strong jaw and dark eyes were quite shocking. He was around 6'3" maybe even 4" and still had a strong build even in his older years.

"Daddy," Cassie hugged her father and Greg put his hands in his pockets.

Cassie turned to Greg from her father beaming. "Mum, Dad, this is Greg Sanders, Greg these are my parents Richard and Elizabeth Stokes." Greg smiled and held out his hand. Ignoring his hand Cassie's mum hugged him warmly; Greg laughed and hugged the woman back.

"It is so nice to finally meet you, Greg," She pulled back holding Greg by his shoulders.

"It is amazing to meet you too Mrs. Stokes,"

"Ha, did you hear that Richard he called me Mrs. Stokes, call me Liz, hell every body else does."

Greg smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "Uh,"

Cassie's mum looked Greg up and down, "I think you could do with a little meat on your bones, what on Earth have you been feeding this boy Cassandra?" Her mother turned and looked at her teasingly.

"Mum," Cassie said, blushing.

"Hi Greg, and you can call me Mr. Stokes," Cassie's father said offering his hand to Greg, Greg smiled and shook it, "No I am just kidding, now are you treating my daughter alright?"

"DAD!" Cassie said, not sure why she did.

"Trust me sir, I wouldn't hurt her for a million dollars," Cassie looked at the smiling Greg in the eye, he was smiling back at her and Cassie suddenly realized she was so happy that she was home, but not only home, but home with Greg.

It seemed so perfect, like heaven.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"So Greg you play any sports?" Cassie looked at Greg after her father posed the question.

"Uh," Greg wasn't sure how to answer; it was all over his face, "Sports wasn't really my thing, sir."

"Good!" Greg and Cassie both looked at her father. Cassie wasn't expecting that response. "I remember Cassie was sitting with me in the emergency room when she was oh gosh I don't know, seven or eight? We were in ER because Nick broke his leg playing football. And Cassie says 'When I get married my husbanand' which was how she pronounce husband 'is never ev-oh gonna play sports.'"

"Daddy!" Cassie said astonished at her father even mentioning her future husband in front of her current boyfriend.

"What? Just being honest is all," Cassie looked at Greg who was hysterical.

"Oh, Richard, you have been talking to the kids for an hour now, you kids bring your bathing suites?"

Cassie and Greg looked at Cassie's mum, "Uh mum we are in the middle of the Texas's desert, we aren't chinchilla's."

"Oh that's right you don't know! We installed a hot tub!" Cassie's mouth fell open.

"Mum, are you suggesting Greg and I go in the hot tub with you and dad?" Cassie suppressed the urge to gag.

"Of course not, you and Greg have at it though." Her mother smiled and turned and walked back into the kitchen. Cassie looked at her dad.

"Are you sure this is okay, Daddy?"

"Of course Princess, you have fun."

* * *

"Wow, your parents are really nice," Cassie looked out the en suite bathroom of her bedroom. Greg was doing up the white laces in the front of his swimming trunks.

"Wow, your pecks are really nice." He looked up at her and smiled his cocky half smile. She walked over and kissed him, pulling back she looked him in the eye.

"Do me up?"

He raised an eyebrow. Cassie smiled and laughed, "I mean my bathing suit top."

He smiled and tied the top behind her neck. "Let's go for a dip,"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am sorry it has taken me so long to update, I have had bronchial pneumonia…yes not very nice so here it is an update…finally right?

Chapter Ten

Cassie giggled as Greg wrapped his arms around her waist. It had been three days since they arrive at her parents and it had been beyond excellent. Her dad had BBQed with Greg and Cassie actually had some desert recipes to share with her mum.

They turned to walk up the stairway leading into the second floor from the enormous entrance to Cassie's parent's house. They had been ending every evening with a quick dip in the hot tub which they had just got out of. Cassie looked up at the sound of the front door.

Nick was staring at Greg, who was standing behind Cassie with his arms around her waist. They were both in their bathing suites and dripping wet still. Sandy walked in behind Nick and smiled when she saw Cassie.

Sandy was very pretty. She had a chin length bob that fitted her straight blonde hair perfectly. She had big brown eyes and a brilliant smile, she was perfect for Nick. "Hi Cassie," Sandy said oblivious to Nick's shock and horror.

"Hi Sandy, hi Nick," Cassie said happily. "Sandy, this is Greg,"

"Nice to meet you Greg,"

"Nice to meet you," Greg said smiling.

"Oh by the way Nick, Sandy, mum and dad installed a hot tub it is fabulous you guys should try it." Nicks mouth fell open even more at Cassie's words. She laughed and grabbed Greg's hand and rushed up stairs to their room.

* * *

Cassie and Greg came down stairs a little while later. They walked into the kitchen and Cassie saw her mum on the phone, she looked a little worried. Sandy was standing over the sink peeling potatoes.

"Ah, Greg I wanted you to show Nick how you got the pressure washer to do that thing, you know!" Greg looked over at Cassie's dad whose head was sticking through the sliding glass door. Greg then looked at Cassie who gave him a bright smile. Greg kissed her on the cheek and went to join Nick and her dad.

It had defiantly been a smart move to come early. Cassie had been right, her dad did love Greg and her mother adored him. Greg was much more comfortable around her parents.

Cassie moved over to Sandy and glanced at her mother who was still on the phone. "What's up?"

"Oh, Christen and Rick aren't coming; Jonathan has pneumonia," Cassie nodded a little sad she wasn't going to see her oldest sister, "So anyway Greg's cute."

Cassie couldn't help but sigh contentedly at which Sandy laughed. "Isn't he perfect?"

"Well, he isn't your brother but you look real happy," Cassie looked at Sandy.

"I am,"

"Does he know he is the first guy you have ever brought home?"

Cassie shook her head, "No. I think I will share that with him when we get home." Sandy nodded.

"Good idea."

A/N: Okay so I know it is pretty small, but it is going into something big, so if you liked this chappie review, if you didn't review, if you aren't sure, review! Lol, hope you liked it!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Cassie rested her head back against Greg's chest and closed her eyes. They were sitting sideways in one of the seats beside the table in the kitchen are of Cassie's parents enormous RV.

It was around seven in the morning and Cassie wanted noting more then to go back to sleep. She actually had the sneaking suspicion that Greg had actually gone back to sleep. She was sitting in front of him in between his legs leaning against his chest. They were driving out to the camp ground.

* * *

"Hey mum, are you sure it is safe for Greg to be out there with…ya…know Nick and George?" Cassie's mum laughed at the remark. Cassie was straining to see out the window over the sink of the RV. The guys were going to sleep in tents out side of the RV while the girls slept in side.

"Look hun, if the guys slept in here then Greg would have to bunk with you…I think he is safer out side." Cassie laughed at her mum's remark.

A/N: I know it is short but a longer one is coming!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Cassie snuck across the fake patio. She was in her p.j.'s which consisted of pink satin pants and a small pink cotton camisole. She slowly unzipped the tent door and crawled in.

Once the door was shut again she went over to one of the two sleeping bags. She prodded the one that obviously had someone in it. After a groan and some shuffling Greg's head protruded from the sleeping bag. His hair was all messed up. It was obvious he was trying to get Cassie in focus. He seemed to finally 'see' her and sat up and looked at the other sleeping bag that was empty.

"What are you doing?" Greg shrieked in a panicked whisper.

"I came to say hi." Cassie said slightly offended at his reaction.

"Where is Nick...he'll be back any minute….oh god you gotta go." Cassie shook her head. "What?"

"Sandy is keeping Nick…busy." Greg raised an eyebrow. "I saw them sneak out earlier." He nodded and then smiled at Cassie.

Cassie kissed him and shuffled under the covers with him. He wrapped his arms around her. "You should go soon, they could come back."

"Mmm, fifteen more minutes." It had been nearly three days and this had been the most time Greg and Cassie had spent on their own for the entire trip. Nick or George always seemed to find their way to chaperone the two.

"You should go," A groggy Greg mumbled into Cassie's hair.

"I know…five more minutes." Cassie answered. It was five in the morning after all….

* * *

Cassie slowly opened her eyes. Greg smelled good, like a mix of axe and the woods. She held him a little tighter. Her bed was really uncomfortable. Then she realized they weren't in her apartment…they were on a camping trip with her family….she was in Greg and Nick's tent….they had fallen asleep.

Cassie looked up and saw Nick looking at them. Cassie got such a fright she squealed. Greg sat up dragging Cassie with him since they were zipped into a sleeping bag together.

"What? What?" Greg said incoherently.

"Nick!"

"Nick!" Greg shoved Cassie out of the sleeping bag and turned to see Nick staring at them both. Greg fell on his butt, the sleeping bag still incasing his legs.

"What are you two doing?" Nick looked from one to the other.

"Sleeping!" Cassie said a little miffed she woke with such a start.

"Yeah right, like I am gonna buy that." Nick scoffed.

"You don't have to buy it! It's the truth!" Cassie shrieked at her brother.

"Look, you, out!" Nick demanded of Cassie. Cassie was about to argue but Nick grabbed her upper arm and tossed her out. Her feet were still in the tent and Nick didn't hesitate to shove them out.

Cassie stood and saw her father staring at her over their BBQ while he was making sausages and bacon for breakfast. He opened his mouth to say something but Cassie cut him off with a, "Don't daddy…don't even think it."

With that she stormed into the RV.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Cassie looked out the R.V.'s window. She was sitting at the kitchen table watching the guys pack up their tents and all other equipment. She couldn't help but sigh. Her mother looked up from cleaning the kitchen.

"Hun, he is only going to be gone for twenty-four hours. You'll survive." Cassie shot her mother a look. "Anyway. They say absence makes the heart grow founder."

"I say absence is a loud of crap." She got up and walked out side leaving her mother chuckling in the R.V.

Every camping trip the men went off on a hike further into the camping ground to a small lake where they fished and did boy things. Cassie never got the appeal. She was just as happy to stay at the camper and watch chick flicks with her mum and sisters drinking virgin daiquiri's and such.

Cassie leaned on the R.V. watching Greg with her dad. Her big brother George came and stood beside her. She looked up at him. Her brother George was the tallest of all the kids at 6'5". He was always thin and gangly. He looked a lot like Nick though.

"How ya doing squirt?" She glared up at her older brother.

"Don't call me that!" He laughed at her putting his hand on her shoulder.

"You'll have to kill me first."

"That can be arranged." Cassie mumbled annoyed. George laughed again. Then followed Cassie's line of sight. "Ah, don't worry, Nick and I will look out for him!"

"That was what I was afraid of." Cassie said looking from Greg to her brother.

"Okay look. I won't throw him to the fishes if you don't decapitate Teresa." Cassie rolled her eyes. She never actually told her brother she hated Teresa but then she really didn't have to. The two girls just didn't get along.

"I'll be good." Cassie said smiling at her brother evilly.

"Yeah you better be." With that George put his hand on her head and messed up her hair and walked off. Cassie ran her fingers through her hair and looked over at Greg who was coming over to her.

He looked great. He was wearing loose old jeans and grey tee shirt and a plaid shirt open on top of it. He stopped in front of her and smiled down at her.

"Hey gorgeous." Cassie smiled as Greg wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck.

"Hey. I had a brilliant idea. We can shave your legs and call you Shirley and you can stay here with me!" Greg laughed.

"As inviting as that sounds I think I will go with your dad." Cassie shrugged at his response.

"I thought it was worth a shot." Greg nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good try though."

"I thought so."

"Greg! Time to head out!" Her dad called from the other side of the R.V. Cassie hugged Greg tighter.

"Be careful kay?"

"Actually I was hoping to be down right careless." Cassie shook her head then kissed Greg. "See ya soon."

Cassie nodded as she let go of him. She waved the guys off. Her mother put her arm around Cassie's shoulders. "He'll be back before you even miss him."

Her mum was wrong though. Cassie already missed him. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Cassandra, Cassandra, wake up." Cassie slowly opened her eyes. Her mother had her hands on Cassie's shoulders and was shaking her awake.

"I'm up, I'm up, what is it?" Cassie sat up in the bunk bed in the R.V.

"Get up, get your coat and for gods sakes hurry." Cassie got up and grabbed a black hoody at the end of the bed. Only after she pulled it over her head did she realise it wasn't hers. It was Greg's.

"What's up?" Sandy was walking by Cassie and answered her question.

"A forest fire started, we have to evacuate and get to this centre." Cassie followed Sandy hot on her heels.

"We can't the boys aren't here. What if they are trying to get to us before we have to leave! What if they are hurt?"

Cassie's mum turned on her heel to stare at her youngest daughter right in the eye. "Cass, I know it is scary but Greg, Rick, George, your dad, they are all going to be fine. But we are still in the danger zone so we have to leave and you aren't helping."

Cassie nodded. Sandy, Cassie's mum, Nicola, Teresa and Cassie got into the Park Ranger's vehicle. Christen and Rick hadn't come on the trip.

Cassie watched the R.V. shrink into the distance.

Cassie had never been religious. But at that moment she was praying that Greg was okay.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Cassie stood on the balcony of their thirteenth floor hotel room. The cool breeze washed over her. She was wearing a men's wrinkled white shirt. Arms warped around her shoulders. She turned to see Greg rest his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey you," She smiled at his greeting.

"Hey,"

"Nice night,"

"Yeah it is,"

"Glad we are home?"

"Defiantly, but a night in the Venetian isn't exactly home."

"Wanna go home?" Greg asked slightly surprised.

"No not yet." Greg nodded slightly awkwardly with his chin still on her shoulder.

Cassie remembered going to the civic center at the camp site after they had been evacuated and the tense hours that passed with out Greg or Nick, or her dad. After getting in an argument with Teresa her mother had demanded her to go get a coffee and 'cool off'. Grudgingly Cassie had complied.

While waiting for the vending machine to dispense the weak coffee she had heard the front door open and she had looked up to see Greg wandering into the center.

She couldn't believe it for a few minutes then had ran over to him throwing her 5'8" frame against him. He was startled but after regaining composure had hugged her back. He had smelt of smoke and guy.

She had pulled back to look at him her eyes filling with tears realizing for the first time just how worried she had been, worried to loose him, to never see him again.

She had smiled and he had wiped away a tear from her cheek. "I love you," she had said simply. He had smiled and replied, "I love you," moments later her father and brothers had come in. After hugging them and bring them to the other girls everyone had been able to go home.

It turned out the due to the fire the guys had to stay where they were and wait it out. Sandy, Nick, Greg and Cassie had been all too eager to return to Vegas.

Greg had been on the plane phone the whole flight home speaking in apparent code. Cassie realized on their arrival he had been talking to a college buddy of his and he had got them a room in the Venetian to relax after their adventure.

Now they stood together safe and back home and very much in love.

The End

A/N: There you go there is my story I hope every one had enjoyed it!


End file.
